The Crusade of Mad Baggins Chapter 1 Rewritten
by FictionRyder
Summary: Just a rewritten version of chapter 1 with most mistakes fixed. Chapter 2 will be out this week for sure


Chapter 1

_I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters _

_ I am just borrowing them for some fun_

The Baggins family has always been full of respectable hobbits that never did anything out of the ordinary, certainly never went on adventures, dreadful things made one late for supper! That is what Bungo Baggins always thought so he never imagined that he would marry a Took the absolute opposites of the Baggins, Belladonna Took to be exact. Tooks were always the strangest out of all the hobbit families, almost all of the members would go out for months at a time on 'adventures' sometimes with that meddling wizard Gandalf the Grey. So it was an incredible shock when Belladonna took an interest in Bungo and returned his affections, and it was an even greater shock when she asked him to marry her and he agreed.

Everyone in the Shire thought that it was strange how they only had one child, normally hobbits after they settled down would have at least three or four children. When they only had one child, Bilbo, and they appeared to be having no more children it seemed only right to the people of the Shire to keep their children away from this strange child of both the Took and Baggins families.

As Bilbo grew up he was always venturing out into the woods surrounding and sometimes beyond the Shire searching for elves and scouring the hills, caves, and mountains for dwarves. When he grew older he became more bold, even as a child he would sometimes venture as far as Bree and be gone for weeks on end. He would at some point appear in the Shire covered in mud, bruises, and cuts. His mother always encouraged his 'adventures' his father on the other hand, would always scold and lecture him about being a respectable hobbit. Anyone could see that Bilbo never took anything his father said to heart.

However after Bungo and Belladonna died so did his adventurous side for a time anyway. After a few years he went back to adventuring visiting his friends in Rivendell, working on his archery and swordsmanship though not with as much enthusiasm than before.

After many years of travelling Middle Earth, he settled down to add to his ever growing collection of texts, artifacts, and items concerning elves, men and in particular dwarves. He has always had an incredible passion for anything to do with dwarves. Since Bilbo was twenty, he has always held an intense fascination with dwarves everything and anything about dwarves he learned their language, their history, traditions, and customs. Of course he was still interested in the other races, but not with quite the same passion as with the dwarven race. However he had never had the chance to meet any dwarves and any of the other races of middle earth, well that was not entirely true he had a few very close Ranger friends who patrolled the Shire he even sparred with them once in a while. Unfortunately hardly any dwarves, much less elves ventured through the quiet Shire.

So when one morning Gandalf the Grey appeared at his gate, he was lazily blowing smoke rings in front of his cozy little boring smial. "Good morning" he greeted to the tall man towering over his small fence. Gandalf tilted his head and replied.

"What do you mean?" he said, "Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" he questioned. Bilbo, a bit annoyed by the old mans' obvious attempt to confuse and disarm him, frowned.

"What I meant was that I felt good this morning". Gandalf looked quite taken aback, after he had gotten over his initial shock he just stood there making Bilbo irritated. "Can I help you?" he questioned, what he really wanted was for the old man to leave.

"That remains to be seen, I am looking for someone to share on an adventure" Bilbo's eyebrows rose 'an adventure? Interesting' he thought, his mother used to go away for months at a time on adventures with Gandalf, 'This could be interesting' the hobbit thought.

"An adventure hmm? Sounds quite delightful, but I suspect you have quite a few travelling companions, care to elaborate?" Gandalf remained speechless for a few moments.

"Very well then my companions will arrive at nine. They number thirteen in all not including myself, until then" and with that the grey wizard stalked off, as Bilbo watched the Grey one's retreating back he wondered what manner of race the might be of course he hoped they were dwarves. It would be difficult to fit thirteen men around his dining room table! What a nightmare!

Bilbo, after Gandalf left, busied himself with preparing an acceptable meal for his gusts. Just as he was putting the last touches on dinner, there was a sudden rapping on the door. He set the large trays of snacks on the side tables in the sitting room along with cups full of tea he rushed to the door.B A greatly muscled and tattooed dwarf was at his door "Dwalin, at your service" he gave a quick deep bow.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours please come in take your boots off and give me your pack. I will put it in another room, this way to the sitting room I have set out some tea and snacks to tide you over until everyone is here".

Bilbo was absoluely thrilled to have a real live dwarf in his house! Finally he will be able to question his guest about the race that has held his interest for so many years. After making sure that his guest was settled in the parlour with tea and a tray of snacks, he began making his way to the kitchen to make sure everything was in order for dinner, when he heard two knocks on the door he left the kitchen and wiped his hands quickly on a dish rag before he reached for the door handle. Nothing he had ever experienced could prepare him for the adventure ahead.


End file.
